The invention relates to a dishwashing machine comprising a device for storing washing liquid.
In a dishwashing machine usually one or more washing processes are carried out in the course of the washing operation in order to clean the items to be washed located in the dishwasher. In order to achieve the best possible cleaning effect, a so-called pre-wash cycle is usually provided in the washing program especially in the case of severely contaminated items to be washed. In this case, the coarse contaminants are first removed from the items to be washed by means of a first washing solution and after the end of the pre-wash cycle, these are removed from the dishwashing machine together with the first washing solution. New washing liquid is then supplied to the dishwashing machine to carry out further washing processes with the fresh washing solution.
These washing programs in known dishwashers have the disadvantage that the washing solution used for the pre-wash cycle is severely contaminated after relatively short use, is therefore no longer suitable for subsequent washing processes and is discarded after the end of the pre-wash cycle which results in a high water requirement in dishwashing machines according to the prior art. It is an object of the present invention to eliminate this disadvantage of known dishwashing machines and provide a dishwashing machine with a method for its operation which allows the water consumption to be reduced.